Crash and Burn
by Dancing in a Midnight Storm
Summary: Just a short thing I wrote inspired by Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. May continue but probably not. Rated just to be safe. My first Max Ride fic.


When you feel all alone,

And the world has turned its back on you,

Give me a moment please,

To tame your wild, wild heart

I sat at the mouth of the cave, watching the stars sparkle in the sky. Behind me the flock slept peaceful. Iggy lay with is back against the rock wall. His blond hair was dirty and knotted. Angel lay with her head in his lap, a small smile on her lips, as though she had no troubles in the world. Gazzy lay next to her, his hand in hers. Nudge was on Iggy's other side, her head on his shoulder and her hand on angels head. Fang was invisible, as he so often was when he slept. I sighed as I watched them. I wish I was able to give them a proper life, one where we didn't have to worry about where they would sleep, when they would next eat, or if they would even survive the next day. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. It was like the whole world was out to make our lives difficult. Turning back to the outside, I quickly scanned the skies for any signs of danger. Through the black, I caught sight of a shooting star. It reminded me of something Jeb had told me when I was ten.

***

"Look Max! A shooting star. They're supposed to be good luck. You make a wish on it.

'Will it come true Jeb?'

'If you wish hard enough and believe in it, it might max, it just might."

***

I didn't wish for anything then, there was nothing I wanted, but there was now. 'I wish I could give the flock the life they deserve. I wish I could be a better at looking after them. I wish they didn't have to fight for their lives every day.' I whispered out to the stars. 'I wish……………………'

'Max would understand how much see means to the flock and that they couldn't live without her.' these words came from beside me as quiet as my own. I should have known Fangs wasn't sleeping, he rarely does. I was surprised by his wish. I think he said it to make me feel better. I was sure the flock could survive without me, they've done it before. I looked up into his dark eyes and he chuckled at the surprise on my face. 'Seriously,' he said, 'they really look up to you.'

'They?' I asked curiously, 'you're not included in that?'

'nope." He grinned at my slightly crestfallen face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'It's………complicated' he said, earning him double raised eyebrows.

'Never mind.' I blinked. 'You would probably just run away again.' He muttered under his breath. 'I'll take next watch, you sleep.' I was too tired to argue with him so I just nodded and stood up. Fang stood beside me, looking at my face.

'Night max.'

'Night fang.'

He hesitated then leaned over and softly kissed me on the cheek. He sat back down straight away, looking out of the cave as I had. I sighed in exasperation as I walked to where the rest of the flock were sleeping, I would talk to him tomorrow, but for now…..I sat down and fell asleep instantly.

Third person

Some time later

Fang turned to look at the flock and seeing them all asleep and safe, stood up quietly, stretching his stiff legs. He walked over to where Max lay sleeping, a frown creasing her forehead. Fang watched her in silence for a while. Her dirty blond hair spread out across the ground. Her hands clenched in tight fists. Fang knew she was dreaming of the School, or the Erasers, or the fly boys or one of the other many things they had to run from. As Max began thrashing around, a frown on her face, he knew that in her dreams, just like real life, she was trying to protect the flock from something but, unlike real life, she was failing. Fang wondered if he should wake her. She was obviously having a nightmare, but she got so little sleep that he decided against it. Bending over he placed a light kiss on her forehead and walked back to the entrance of the cave. Behind him Max stopped thrashing and unclenched her hands. For the first time in many weeks, there was a peaceful smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: just something that i've had sitting around for ages and i thought i may as well put it up. It's my first Max Ride fic. Reviews are welcome, so are flames acually, I just want to know what you think really.


End file.
